Adventure at Sparkling Bar
by ImaginaryLondoner
Summary: A new pony comes to town and opens a bar. The ponies get drunk for the first time and learn lessons about friendship and how to drink responsibly.


**Adventures are Sparkling Bar**

"There's a new pony in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie yelled, jumping up and down. She jumped up and down for five minutes before Rainbow Dash finally shot her with a tranquilizer dart to make her stop.

"Who is the new pony?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Her name is Frisky Whiskey," Pinkie Pie said, her eyes rolling as she passed out.

Pinkie Pie had good reason to be excited. It was not everyday that a new pony came to Ponyville, and this pony was very special. Ponyville lacked a happening nightlife scene, and Frisky Whiskey had come to change that. She came from the big city of Manehattan and was an expert bartender. That night was the grand opening of her new establishment, Sparkling Bar. Before she came, the only thing to do in Ponyville at night was to go to an inauthentic Mexican bar that served bad frozen margaritas.

Frisky Whiskey would show Ponyville what a real margarita was. Her cutie mark was a lime, which had appeared on her ass the first time she made a perfect margarita for her dad and his friends on Mexican Independence Day. She still didn't understand why her dad celebrated that holiday, but she that proud moment when she made her first margarita changed her life. Her perfect margarita was simply tequila, cointreau, and lime juice in a salt-rimmed glass. She did not approve of those bullshit frozen margaritas made with margarita mix.

Frisky wanted to share her love of drinking with everyone, but always encouraged the patrons of her bar to drink responsibly. It was possible to have too much of a good thing, as she had learned the first time she spent the morning puking into the toilet when she was hungover on tequila. Her bar served pizza, burgers, shawarma, and other kinds of drunk food so customers could line their stomachs before drinking or fill their stomachs after vomiting up whatever they ate before they came. She didn't like to cut people off because she didn't think it was her business to tell people what to do with their own bodies, but if they were getting out of control she would make sure they could get home OK. Never before had a bartender been such a beloved member of the community.

Pinkie Pie woke up five minutes after she had been knocked out by the tranquilizer, as hyper as ever. Nothing could stop that girl when was excited about something.

"Guys, Friskie Whiskey owns a bar and tonight is opening night and drinks are half-off and everyone is going so we have to go!" she yelled.

"Why would we want to go to a bar?" Twilight Sparkle said, deflating Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm.

"I think it would be fun to try something new and meet new people," Pinkie Pie said.

"I think it's a splendid idea, Pinkie Pie," said Rarity. "I will go with you to the bar."

"Yeah, I wanna go too. Twilight is just too stuck up to know how to have a good time," Rainbow Dash said.

"Excuse me? There are lots of things more enjoyable than going to a bar. Maybe you're the one who doesn't know how to have fun," Twilight responded.

"Yeah, because sitting at home alone reading a ten-thousand page book is soooooooo fun," Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

"Reading is fun! You just don't understand. Applejack and Fluttershy are with me," Twilight said, looking to her triends. "You two don't want to go to the bar, do you?"

"Actually, I've been working really hard today, and getting a drink with my friends might be just what I need," said Applejack.

"I've never tried alcohol before, but I'm kind of curious," said Fluttershy. "Once I had a sip of my mom's wine and I secretly thought it was pretty good."

"Seriously? You all want to go?" Twilight could not believe her friends. Surely they knew better than to drink. She had read that alcohol was dangerous and should be avoided.

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"If you guys get sick, don't expect me to hold your manes back while you puke," Twilight snarled.

"Don't be so negative. We're going to have a grand time, and no one is going to be puking," Rarity snapped.

"Come on, we should go now before it gets too crowded!" Rainbow Dash said, impatiently trotting in place.

"Yeah, let's go!" Pinkie Pie said, sprinting in a random direction.

"I hope she knows where the bar is," Applejack said as she and the others ran after Pinkie Pie, leaving Twilight Sparkle alone.

Twilight went back home and told Spike about her dilemma. She didn't want her friends to be off having fun without her, but she didn't want to drink. She had always thought that drinking was stupid and never wanted to try it, but she did not want to feel left out.

"You should drink with your friends. It could be a great experience," Spike suggested, to Twilight's surprise.

"You're not even old enough to drink."

"I know, but I still want you to have fun. You want to learn about friendship through different experiences, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want to make stupid mistakes."

"Albert Hooveinstein said that anyone who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new."

"Really? Albert Hooveinstein said that?"

Albert Hooveinstein was Twilight's idol. He was a famous smart person who did math and science and sold inspirational posters. This quote from him made Twilight rethink her whole life.

"I bet he would want you to go to that bar tonight," Spike encouraged. "And if you go then maybe I can get in with you."

"Fine, I'll go. But only to check it out. I don't want to drink, and you're not allowed to drink either."

"Ok, deal," Spike said, crossing his fingers behind his back. They headed out to have an unexpected adventure.

When Twilight Sparkle and Spike entered Sparkling Bar, it was already very crowded. The bar was magic themed, which cheered Twilight up a little since magic was her favorite thing in the world. There were glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling and glitter on the chairs and there was ancient writing carved into the tables. There was a golden dragon statue hanging from the ceiling, which was the greatest thing Spike had ever seen. He was so captivated by it that he did not hear Twilight telling him that she was going to go find her friends.

So Twilight wandered off while Spike waited for her at the bar with no idea where she had gone. Frisky Whiskey was busy making drinks, but she noticed that Spike looked sad and went over to see what was wrong with him.

"Hay, why the long face?" Frisky chuckled "Get it? I said 'hay' instead of 'hey' because I'm a pony. But I guess you can't tell what I said because 'hay' and 'hey' sound the same...That joke doesn't work when you tell it verbally."

Spike stared at her. "My friend abandoned me. She has been getting on my nerves lately, she is afraid to try new things. Usually she is brave and adventurous and I admire her a lot, but she doesn't want to drink. When I'm old enough to drink I'm going to throw a huge party and get really drunk, because I want to know what its like."

"Well, you can't force anyone to do something they don't feel comfortable doing," said Frisky. "But tell her that her first drink is on the house if she changes her mind. And the same goes for you, when you're old enough."

Spike nodded and smiled. Then, while Frisky was distracted by the drink she was making for Derpy Pony, Spike snuck behind the bar and stole a bottle of vodka. He didn't have anywhere to hide it, so he swallowed the entire bottle. When he got back in his seat, Twilight showed up with her friends.

"Hay there ladies, what can I get you?" Frisky asked.

"I would like a glass of your finest champagne, please," said Rarity. She had never tried champagne before so she didn't know if she would like it, but she was sure she would look classy drinking it and that was all that mattered.

Frisky took out a fancy looking bottle of champagne and showed it to Rarity, pointing out that it came from Champagne, France. "It's not real champagne unless it comes from Champagne."

"Oh, they named the town after the drink?" Rarity wondered as Frisky poured the precious gold liquid into the glass.

"It was the other way around," Frisky said, but Rarity wasn't listening.

"I'd like an appletini, please," said Applejack.

Frisky shook the appletini in the shaker, which consisted of vodka, apple schnapps, and triple sec, and poured it into a martini glass that was garnished with an apple slice.

"I'd like something fruity that isn't too strong," said Fluttershy.

"How about a Malibu Bay Breeze? That's coconut rum, cranberry juice, and pineapple juice," said Frisky.

"That sounds tasty," said Flutteryshy, fluttering with delight as Frisky mixed the drink. The Malibu Bay Breeze was a pretty pink color and was garnished with a pineapple.

"I don't want a dumb girly drink like that. Pinkie Pie and I are going to do shots!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "I'll start with three tequila shots."

"And I'd like pumpkin pie vodka," said Pinkie Pie.

"Ew. I'll just have a cranberry juice," Twilight groaned.

When all the ponies had their drinks, Pinkie Pie held up her shot and called for a toast. "To new friends and new experiences!"

"Cheers!" the other ponies said as they sipped their drinks. Rainbow Dash immediately did another tequila shot after her first one. Not wanting to be left behind, Pinkie Pie got another flavored vodka shot. There were twenty different flavors of vodka at the bar, and she was determined to try them all.

"My drink is tasty!" Applejack declared.

"So is mine! Might be a little too strong though, I feel kind of funny already," said Fluttershy.

"The champagne is divine," Rarity said, though in truth she did not like it that much. She pretended to like it because she didn't want to seem like she didn't appreciate good champagne.

"My cranberry juice tastes weird," Twilight complained.

Before she had taken her first sip, Spike had spiked her drink with vodka when no one was looking. Somehow he had coughed up the vodka bottle, poured it into Twilight's juice, taken a swig of the vodka himself, and swallowed the bottle again without anyone noticing.

Spike wasn't the only underage person in the bar. The Cutie Mark Crusaders knew that everyone in town would be at the bar that night, and they felt left out, as always. They snuck into the bar, being careful to avoid Rarity and Applejack. They planned to fool Frisky into letting them buy drinks. Maybe they would finally get their cutie marks, and their cutie marks would be beer bottle caps.

"Can we have three beers please?"

"How old are you?" Frisky questioned.

"30. We have a developmental disorder that makes us look young, but we're fully grown ponies. It's really embarrassing to have to show our IDs whenever we go to bars, please give us a break."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My older brother had that same disorder, so I understand. It's horrible how many kids lie about having that just so they can buy alcohol, it's so disrespectful to people like you who actually suffer from it," Frisky said.

The three girls suddenly felt very guilty. One of them decided that it wasn't right to lie and apologized to Frisky, "We're not really 30, we're not old enough to drink. We're sorry we lied to you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you too," Frisky laughed, making the girls feel really stupid. "I don't have a brother. Now you kids go home, I'll see you again when you're older."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders left the bar, ashamed of themselves. They had learned an important lesson. If you're not good at lying, you will make a fool of yourself. Only tell a lie if you know that you can make it believable. Next time they would get some fake IDs that looked super legit and a letter from a doctor to support their story.

Meanwhile, the ponies were getting very drunk. Pinkie Pie had tried eight of the flavored vodkas and then ran to the bathroom to throw up. Rainbow Dash had challenged some boys to a drinking competition and was drinking them under the table. After ten shots of tequila, she was still going strong. Fluttershy only drank half of her Malibu Bay Breeze, but she was wasted. She wanted to fight with Applejack for no apparent reason, so Rarity had to hold her back. Applejack was drinking responsibly, only on her second appletini, chatting with some other ponies she met about apples. It wasn't everyday that Applejack met someone who actually wanted to hear her talk about apples, since they were the only thing she knew about. Rarity had decided not to drink any more because she needed to take care of Fluttershy, and she didn't like the taste of alcohol anyway.

Twilight Sparkle had finished her cranberry juice, and she was feeling great. She felt more in touch with the people around her than she ever had before. All the inhibitions that constantly plagued her sober self had vanished. She dragged Spike on to the dance floor with her and they danced to the weird techno music that the DJ was playing.

"See how much fun we are having without alcohol?" Twilight said to Spike.

Spike hiccuped. He had finished his stolen bottle of vodka, and the world was spinning. Dragons were known for having a high tolerance, but Spike was still very strongly affected by the booze.

Pinkie Pie bumped into Twilight as she ran to the toilet for the fourth time, then returned to the bar to do a shot of rainbow sprinkle vodka. Fluttershy had broken out of Rarity's hold and attempted to make out with Rainbow Dash, who had passed out after her fifteenth tequila shot. Rarity had no choice but to hit Fluttershy over the head with an empty bottle, knocking her out. She sighed and joined Applejack, pretending to be interested in her story about the process of making apple cider.

Pinkie Pie was still determined to try all the vodka. She did shots of apple strudel, cherry pie, lemon meringue, cotton candy, and licorice vodka consecutively, and then threw up on the floor.

"Why is there a licorice one?" she cried, immediately downing a bacon flavored shot to get the taste out of her mouth, and then threw up from that. That was her twentieth shot, she had achieved her dream of trying all the flavored vodkas. She then curled up and fell asleep in a pool of her own vomit.

"Poor Pinkie Pie. This is why you shouldn't drink!" Twilight shouted. Suddenly she decided to run over to Rarity and Applejack and hug them so they would know how much they meant to her at that moment. "You guys are the best. I'm so glad we're friends."

"Twilight, are you OK? You're not usually this friendly," Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I feel great! Unlike the rest of our friends, who are sick and unconscious. Alcohol is so lame, why would I ever want to drink?" Twilight said, wobbling.

"Twilight, you're drunk," Spike told her.

"What? How could I be drunk? I just love everyone, that doesn't mean I'm drunk!" Twilight shouted.

"Well...I spiked your drink with vodka," Spike admitted.

"What? Spike, how could you spike my drink? I trusted you!" Twilight cried.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have a good time, but knew would be too uptight to try it knowingly," Spike whimpered.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I guess I'll get another drink, if drinking makes me feel this good," Twilight said, going to the bar and waving to Frisky. "One vodka cranberry, please."

"This one is on the house," Frisky smiled as she handed Twilight her drink.

"Wow, thanks! I really like your bar. Thanks for coming to Ponyville," said Twilight.

"Aw, thanks! I just love making people happy," Frisky said. "It looks like some of your friends over did it though. Do you want me to call a cab for them?"

"No thanks, my friends are my responsibility. I'll make sure they get home safe," said Twilight, stepping over Pinkie Pie as she went to rejoin her conscious friends.

So Twilight drank her vodka cranberry, which tasted delicious to her now, while sharing stories about her childhood and what her first impressions of all of her friends were. She and Applejack and Rarity had a good laugh, and so did Pinkie Pie when she woke up again after five minutes. Rainbow Dash woke up as well, refusing to admit that she had passed out, claiming that she had only been napping in order to conserve her strength.

When it was time to go, Rarity roused Flutteryshy, who immediately attacked her. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay and fight everyone. She kicked over a chair, mistaking it for Applejack. Rarity and Applejack grabbed her and made sure she got home safely, though they had to put her to bed four times before she finally went to sleep. Everyone else got home safely.

Spike was hungover in the morning, but his headache and nausea did not compare to the shame he felt when he saw Twilight making breakfast for him.

"Twilight, I am so sorry for what I did last night. I wasn't thinking. I hope you're not mad at me," he apologized, tearing up.

"Spike, that was wrong of you to spike my drink without my consent, but I did have a nice time and I learned a lot from the experience. Can you write a letter to Princess Celestia for me?" Twilight requested as she served him a bacon sandwich, the best cure for a hangover.

"Of course, its the least I could do," Spike said as he took out his paper and quill.

"Ok then. Dear Princess Celestia, last night I learned another lesson about friendship. Drinking with friends can be a lot of fun, but it is important to drink responsibly and know your limits. Instead of being afraid to try something new, I should have educated myself so that everyone could have had a safe and enjoyable night. Everyone has a difference level of tolerance, though some ponies, especially lightweights like Fluttershy, don't discover what that is until they have exceeded it. That's why you should always drink with people you trust, because your friends can take care of you if you are having a bad night. Next time I go to a bar, I will try another kind of drink and share weird personal details with my friends so we can be closer than ever, and everyone will have a great time."


End file.
